


Consent

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "I think Yuki wants us to start having sex"





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consentimento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096981) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Yue had started the day with plans to go see Sakura before she went to school. The apartment that Yukito and Touya shared was reasonably far away and he would have to leave early to arrive on time. When he was about to go Touya said:

"Can we talk ?"

"If you want I can bring Yukito out, but I have plans for the morning so your conversation would have to be brief"

"It's you who I want to talk with Yue"

"Okay, say it"

"Please sit"

"Alright" Yue said sitting on one of the kitchen table chairs, his big wings touching the cold floor.

Touya sat in the chair across from him. Touya was feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, and Yue knew the boy well enough to know that this wasn't at all common. 

"Do you intend to talk or not?" Yue asked.

"I think Yuki wants us to start having sex" Touya said without delay.

"He does. Is that all you wanted to know? ”

"No, I want, I need, to know how you feel about it"

"Would it matter if I said no?"

“Yes, the body is yours too. I know you see everything he sees and also feels everything he feels physically and emotionally. As much as I want this kind of relationship with Yuki I would never do something like this to a person who didn't want to. ”

"Are you asking for my permission?"

“Basically, yes. I obviously want it, but I understand if you say no and I will respect your decision. ”

Yue hesitated for a minute. He hoped this conversation would not happen, though not for the reasons Touya thought. Seeing this boy being wonderful every day with the other being whose body and existence he shared had infiltrated him, and was addictive, he had been loved before, by his creator, by Sakura, and even some of Clow's other creations, but he had never been the target of a great romantic love, and he wasn't really he just had all the effects and sensations. The situation that Touya was proposing was not so much of Touya taking advantage of him as it was of him taking advantage of Touya, and of Yukito, and of that love they had that he could experience as his own without any right to it. But denying them that aspect of their relationship seemed even more selfish.

"You have my permission" Yue said finally.

Touya took a deep breath and said:

"Thank you. I know it must not have been an easy decision. ”

"It wasn’t . But please never thank me again. ” Yue said and went to the window and took off into the sky before Touya had the chance to say anything else.

Contrary to what he had planned on awakening that morning, Yue did not went to see Sakura, but instead flew through the heavy clouds where no one could see his face and he also could not see any of the things his heart wanted.


End file.
